SUEÑOS DE UN LOBO DE FUEGO
by conie zoe
Summary: Como reacionarias si una ardiente chika apareciera en tu vida de la nada e hicera un tringulo amoroso ? esta buenismo leanlo , musagala sexy nei es para todo publico.. dejen su reviews...


**_SUEÑOS DE UN LOBO DE FUEGO _**

**_CAP .1 _**

**_DIME ...A QUE SABE LA LLUVIA ?_**

En aquel lugar yacía tendida sobre el pilar , el color de su labios era tenue como el teñir de el agua que corría por su cuerpo , las horas pasaron , la luna llena brillaba mas que nunca , la tibia brisa rozaba el cuerpo de aquella chica , su cabello se mecía lentamente sobre su rostro , parecía ser tan fría y frágil como el hielo y tan hermosa como una noche despejada , su larga cabellera plateada caía sutilmente sobre sus hombros, la línea de sus ojos era larga y delgada hacia contraste perfecto con el pequeño lunar junto a su carnosa boca ..

**_Niño:_** ( con sorpresa) pensé que nunca ibas a despertar ( moviendo las brazas de la fogata) espero que sea suficiente para calentarte ( confundida la chica se intenta levantar , se toca el estomago y con gesto de dolor intenta recordar que es lo que sucedió) no te levantes , tus heridas se pueden abrir de nuevo ( sonriéndole).

**_Nei:_** ( confundida mira a su alrededor y fija su mirada en aquel niño de la fogata , con un tono de voz liguero y suave lo mira fija y fríamente ) gracias ...pero quien eres?

**_Kiki:_** ( camina hacia ella) soy kiki , y las gracias no me las debes de dar a mi sin no a mi maestro Mu , ( dándole en sus manos un poco de agua en una vasija de barro) tienes suerte y como te llamas, de donde vienes, Porque estabas tan herida? ( con curiosidad la miraba y se mostraba atento a su palabras).

**_Nei_**: ( recordando nada de lo ocurrido , contesta a las preguntas) soy Nei, de cómo llegue aquí ...fue porque estaba cazando a mi presa , alguien me seguía , así que corrí y no supe a donde llegue al parecer era un lugar lleno de rocas , después sentí que algo atravesó por todo mi cuerpo ( tocando su estomago) .

**_Kiki:_** ( con valentía ) pues aquí no te harán daño , estas protegida , yo seré pequeño pero soy muy fuerte y mi maestro es uno de los 12 caballeros dorados mas fuertes de santuario( con orgullo) ..

**_Nei:_** ( su mirada se desviá hacia la luna llena ) espero conocer algún día a tu maestro y darle las gracias. ( en aquel momento siente la presencia de alguien , se levanta , su rostro cambia completamente)..

**Kiki**: (con una sonrisa picara) no hay problema por que el esta aquí desde que despertaste..

**_Nei:_** ( confundida) que...

**_Mu:_** ( con todo su porte lleno de tranquilidad aparece sentado justo detrás de ella ) parece el veneno no ha salido completamente , ( Nei sorprendida oye como la voz que provine de su espalda , pero tenia un tono de voz el cual ella ya conocía, la cabeza de Nei voltea lentamente hacia la persona que estaba detrás de ella ,al mismo tiempo la mirada de ambos se perdía con cada segundo que sus miradas se cruzaban )

**_Nei:_** ( con una mirada fría y penetrante ) tengo irme ( voltea hacia enfrente) te agradezco que cuidaras mis heridas , pero no lo necesitaba (empieza caminar y agarrándose la cabeza cae al suelo)..

**_Kiki:_** francamente no creí que hiciera efecto tan rápido...( sorprendido)

**_Mu:_** es por que el te es uno de los mas fuertes . ( la carga en brazos y la lleva hacia su templo) ...

_**CAP 2. **_

_**OJOS MISTICOS.**_

Los rayos del sol atraviesan las cortinas semitransparentes de la habitación , la brisa salina rozaba suavemente su cuerpo recostado de aquella chica , el clímax en aquella habitación se sentía como si estuviese flotando en una tranquila marea , el choque de las olas hacia que el aroma llegase a hasta el lugar , los ojos de Nei se abrían poco a poco ,aquellos verdes ojos eran tan profundos como el mar , al ponerse de pie se acerco hacia la enorme ventana , tomo las cortinas y sorprendida de lo que sus ojos mostraban , 11 enormes templos unidos por varias hileras de escalaras y en la cima una enorme habitación ..

**_Nei:_** (sorprendida de lo que veía) que ago aquí...

**_Kiki:_** (junto ella se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana un pequeño niño con un tono de voz picaresca) es una historia muy larga , yo te encontré...( la cara de Nei se mostraba sorprendida y algo curiosa por el aspecto del niño y siguió hablando) con mi maestro Mu y así ahora me encuentro conti... ( sin interrumpirlo caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de aquel templo , estando ya afuera sintió la brisa que chocaba ligeramente en su rostro , Nei solo cerraba los ojos y respirando hondo)..

**_Nei: _**ese olor es inconfundible ( con un tono de voz frió y suave)

**_Mu:_** ( sentado en las escaleras del templo) me sorprende la manera en que tu heridas sanen tan rápido ( tan deliciosa era aquella sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios que incluso el mas brillante de los diamantes podría ser opacado) disculpa mi atrevimiento y si te ofende lo que te preguntare , te ruego que me perdones..

**_Nei: _**(con curiosidad) nunca me molestaría contigo ...( sonríe) aunque se lo que vas a preguntarme , pero no se porque quiero oírte decirlo...

_**Mu : **( _la mirada profunda de ambos se sostiene fijamente , cada uno de ellos tratando de decir algo mas que las mismas palabras) tu mirada es muy bella , tal vez como un recuerdo vago que reconforta( tratando de recordar)

**_Nei:_** ( extrañada de lo que sus odios oyeronme lo dicen todo el tiempo ( sonríe y coquetamente le cierra un ojo y toma asiento al lado de el ) y que se hacen en este lugar , salen ', se divierte? Hacen esas fiestas locas ( en su rostro se muestra una picaresca sonrisa y empujándolo suavemente con su codo ) hey , lindo lugar tiene estilo he ...

**_Mu:_** ( sonrojado trata de entender) n..no ,este no es el lugar que buscas, este es el santuario ( con una sonrisa de extrañeza) per...

**_Nei:_** (interrumpe a Mu y cerrándole un ojo) que atuendo tan original ... hey ! Un momento ... (con curiosidad lo mira con detenimiento) Chico guapo , callado( dándole un pequeño golpecillo en el hombro) hey buena jugada , a las chicas les encanta ese porte de chico bueno ( se pone de pie y caminado sigue hablando) bueno tengo irme , aun que quisiera quedarme , no puedo , realmente no recuerdo a que vine , tal vez fue el golpe ( subiendo los primeros escalones hacia el otro templo)

**_Mu:_** ( se débanse y como el aire se posa frente a ella) no puedes pasar , si me derrotas te dejar ir al siguiente templo ( aquel gesto lleno de ternura cambio a frió y esperando un victoria)

**_Nei :_** ( sorprendida) que te derrote , ( con astucia) un momento no soy es tipo de chica ( tratando de pasar ,) siempre pasa , una cara linda tiene q ser estropeada por un cerebro vació ( intenta pasar pero choca con una barrera de energía la cual solo se senita un electrizante choque el cuál la avienta lejos de Mu)

**_Mu:_** ( aquel imponete sujeto va hacia donde la chica estaba tumbada en el suelo) quien eres en realidad ( su mirada era profunda y tierna, impresionado de aquella chica le ofrece su mano para levantarse) me sorprende el aguante de tu cuerpo , eres muy ágil y rápida ( el cuerpo de Nei estaba poco lastimado y dándole la mano se levanta , poco entendía la situación así que no dijo ni una palabra la respecto , ya que le intrigaba saber si aquel lugar era el que ella buscaba).

_**Cap 3 **_

_**El tiempo lentamente pasaba….**_

El clima de aquella tarde era perfecto , el lugar completamente solo contrastaba con las olas de la playa que chocaban tranquilamente contra los riscos , el sol quemaba suavemente su piel . La mano derecha de la chica tiraba del cordón de su vestido desamarrándolo lentamente , en su espalda se notaban las marcas que había dejado de sol , sobre una roca jugaba tranquilamente movía sus pies en el agua y jugueteaba picadamente con su cabello , suavemente desabrochaba por detrás su corta camisola , aflojándolo cada vez mas se desliza lentamente por su terso cuerpo enseñando cada vez mas su figura , no teniendo nada mas que la parte de abajo de su curiosa ropa interior pone a un lado de ella su ropa , la brisa se mecía por todo pecho y haciendo que toda su piel se estremeciera y sus dedos tocaban su hombro y sutilmente sacude la arena , la brisa era irresistible y decide bajar de la roca y sumergirse completamente al agua y Pocos minutos después sale como una ligera pluma del agua y se dirige por su ropa que se encontraba en la roca , segundos después de se oye como si a lo lejos estuvieran golpeando bruscamente varias rocas.

**_Nei:_** ( con un gesto de curiosidad en su rostro recoge su ropa y mientras se la pone sigue al fuerte sonido) es muy fuerte.. hey un momento yo lo he visto antes.. ( espiando detrás de un cúmulo de rocas ) llevo mas de 4 meses aquí y nunca menciono que los demás caballeros entrenaban a las afueras del santuario (con una mirada picara se pone completamente detrás de el cúmulo) que buen trasero (en voz alta)...

**** ( con su elegante y frió porte voltea lentamente hacia el cúmulo de rocas) nunca te mencionaron que espiar y haraganear no es parte de tu entrenamiento ? ( con voz dura y directa)

**_Nei_**:( sonrojada sale detrás de el cúmulo de rocas) y a ti nunca te enseñaron a no hablar tan golpeado con una chica?

****( con una sonrisa coqueta , el galante chico camina hacia donde se encuentra Nei y con una pasiva voz y gruesa ) claro disculpa mi torpeza ( se para enfrente de ella tomado sutilmente su mano y besándola gentilmente ) en realidad el nombre no importá mucho pero como negárselo a una mujer sorprendentemente atractiva , mi nombre es saga caballero de ... no solo un caballero mas en entrenamiento y puedo saber el tuyo?.( con un porte de elegancia y arrogancia)...

**_Nei:_** ( con una voz sensual junto con una mirada profunda hacia aquellos ojos azules de el chico ) me llamo Nei (soltándose poco apoco de la mano de el).

**_Saga_**: (mirándola de arriba a bajo lentamente sin perder la arrogancia de su porte) lindas piernas ...( ella lo abofetea) ..

**_Nei:_** ( un poco molesta) todos en este sito son igual de pervertidos como tu ?( se voltea y camina hacía el lado contrario)

**_Saga:_** ( sobándose la mejilla con una mirada fría ) hey espera , espera no eres de aquí verdad,( con una mirada de extrañeza la sigue y se para enfrente a ella) disculpa por mi atrevimiento y te ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por otro lado que buena mano (sonríe sinceramente) no se puede ocultar lo que se ve ( la chica lo hace aun lado y sigue caminado ) espera un momento .., tu rostro luce tan hermoso siempre o se pone mas bello cuándo te enojas , si te lo habían dicho antes te lo repito con todo respeto ahora...( desesperado por tan solo una mirada mas ) me gustaría acompañarte asta a donde vayas ( con gesto de frialdad se borra) solo por precaución si dices que todos aquí son como yo..( con un increíble e inimaginable tono burlesco , la chica aprieta mas sus puños) perdón , perdón , je - ' se que fue una broma de mal gusto , lo siento...

**_Nei:_** ( se detiene y camina hacia el con una mirada picara y una sonrisa coqueta) esta bien.. ( acercándose lenta y suavemente a el y con un tono de voz suave y sensual ) nunca falta (cada vez mas cerca ) la protección ( pega poco a poco su cuerpo contra el de saga) de alguien( acaricia sutilmente el brazo el del chico ) tannn fuerte (pasa su dedo suavemente por su labio) tan guapo (se acerca poco a poco) tan hombre (la chica muerde suavemente su labio )como tu ( saga se acerca a los labios de la chica , pero ella se aleja un poco) un que ( vuelve a acercarse esta vez mas se cerca y juguetea a milímetros de los labios de ambos ) queda ( lo mira a los ojos) una poción (rozando ambos labios) la cual es ( saga baja cada vez mas su mano al trasero de Nei) que tu ( cada vez mas cerca de el roce en los labios de ambos y punto de dar el ultimo paso ) me lleves a comer ( ella se separa ágilmente de el) ...

**_Saga_**: ( su tremendo porte fue derrumbado por un con un gesto de desesperación) que? (tratando de entender la situación ) la mira ( una fría risa de histeria sale de sus labios ) eres increíble , es la primera vez que me sucede algo parecido, te pido que perdones si en algún momento mi comportamiento no fue el (la toma suavemente del brazo y muy cerca de el rostro de Nei) pero no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió ( la mirada de ambos era profunda y fuerte el choque de ambos portes era el clímax perfecto de aquel lugar ) en otra ocasión estaré mas cerca de esos ( la suelta delicadamente) te lo aseguro ..

_**Nei**:_ ( con un gesto de incredulidad ) lo siento pero aun no tiene dueño ( sin quitarle la mirada de enzima)

**_Saga:_** ( calculador , frió y ágil ) no por mucho , pero será un placer acompañar a tan bella mujer..

continuara...

Hola muchas grax por leer mi fic ,se los agradesco de todo corazon dejen su rev...grax suerte..


End file.
